


It's a Date

by fanfictiongirl29



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 7x03, Fluff, incomparable, the way i love them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongirl29/pseuds/fanfictiongirl29
Summary: "He hated seeing Tiff so down on herself. For the life of him he didn’t know why, but his first instinct was to make her feel better." Max's POV from clip 4 of episode 3.
Relationships: Max Bernini/Tiffany Prigent, Tiff/Max, Tiffany/Max
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	It's a Date

Max leaned against the banister of the school overlooking the courtyard, subtly glancing at Tiff out of the corner of his eye. He, like everyone else in the La Mif gang, had spent the morning comforting Jo after one of Tiffany’s ‘minions’ (Lola’s words, not his, though he can’t say he very much disagreed) had decided to let the whole school know Jo had never kissed anyone.

In terms of school gossip, Max knew it was hardly the biggest scandal to rock the school and would probably blow over by the end of the weekend when someone inevitably cheated on their significant other at a party or had one too many drinks and threw up on the wrong person’s pair of shoes, but this was Jo. She loved deeply and with her whole heart, and when she felt something she felt it entirely, negative or positive. It also probably didn’t help that Lola had latched onto Jo ever since the news had broken, reminding her again and again that this is exactly why Tiff couldn’t be trusted. He knew as well as anyone that Lola had her own issues with Tiff (completely justified of course), but he knew it was just adding to the misery Jo was already feeling. 

He looked up just in time to see Tiff roll her eyes and push past her friends (Tweedleedee and Tweedleedum, he had once heard Lola bitingly refer to them as) with an agitated look on her face. “Just let it go,” she snapped irritatedly to them. 

Suddenly she was walking right towards him and Max knew it was pointless to pretend he hadn’t been listening. “What's happening? A mutiny?"

He waited for her to blow him off or glance back at her friends, but instead she deflated like all the fight had been sucked out of her.

“I fucked up,” she remarked.

Outwardly, he played it off with a few more jokes, but inside he hated seeing her so down on herself. For the life of him he didn’t know why, but his first instinct was to make her feel better. She clearly hadn’t known her friend was going to tell the whole school about Jo. That didn’t make it okay by any means, but at least she was aware of how she had messed up. 

“Apologize to her and it will be ok,” he said. “If she told you that it's because she likes you, I was the only one aware of it.”

Tiff shifted on feet, still looking upset. “I feel so bad,” she admitted.

Max shrugged, figuring the more at ease he seemed, the better Tiff would start to feel. “About what? We told you we have a weird sense of humor.”

Tiff gave a quick smile, obviously remembering the night at the bar they had first met. “It's just, I'm not used to talking about everything like you do, without filter.” She frowned again. “Do you think she’ll forgive me?”

“Do you know how many mistakes she makes every year?” Max remarked. “She’s probably going to relate to you.”

Tiff was quiet for a moment before looking up at him and damn, if those eyes didn’t get to him. She bit her lip for a second and the next words out of her mouth threw him entirely.

“Are you doing something Wednesday?” she asked. 

“I have an appointment at the court at 2pm,” he replied.

Her eyebrows shot up in concern. “Oh, something serious?”

“No, I have to present my gender change file at the Civil Registry,” he explained casually, pausing to see her reaction.

But she just nodded easily. “Cool.”

“I could do something after, if you want,” he said quickly.

She lit up. “Yeah! I’ll send you the location.”

He nodded and started to take off for his next class. “I’ll tell La Mif?”

“I meant just the two of us,” she rushed out quickly, “but... I mean, if you want to that is. I don't want to force you.”

His mouth dropped open a little before he could stop it but he quickly shut it and nodded. “Yeah, sure together! Could be cool, could be nice." 

She raised her eyebrows and mercifully interrupted his stumbling. “Right, don't overdo it.” She smiled shyly and bit her lip again. “Well, see you Wednesday!”

He smiled back and nodded. “Yeah, see you Wednesday.”

Max watched her walk away, not even bothering to try and fight the huge grin growing on his face. A month ago, he didn’t even know or think about Tiffany outside of what Lola had told them, and now he was looking forward to hanging out with her like it was the highlight of his week.

And maybe it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I honestly didn't think I was going to like Tiff's season as much as I do and a huge part of that is Tiff and Max's budding relationship! I cannot wait to see where it goes.


End file.
